


you’re flying high (but I want off this ride)

by WishingTree



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Gen, minor appearances by wynonna dolls and sheriff nedley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: Chrissy Nedley is a good friend. She believes in Waverly, and trusts Waverly with her life, and she cares about Waverly’s happiness, really she does.However: Chrissy Nedley does not want to keep seeing the intimate details of Waverly's relationship with one Officer Nicole Haught.5 times Chrissy sees way too much of Waverly and Nicole, and then 1 more time she hears too much of them. Because they never stop.





	you’re flying high (but I want off this ride)

**Author's Note:**

> chrissy nedley is my good kid and she deserves to be loved 
> 
>  
> 
> let’s just say that time has passed and everyone’s become much more familiar with each other

“Are you sure they said we’d be meeting at the station?” Chrissy asks as she follows Deputy Marshal Dolls through the halls, poking her head into each door she passes.

“Yes, and neither are answering their phones, so either they’re around here somewhere or we have to start getting worried.” 

Chrissy shrugs, sticking her head into the break room and waving at the two officers inside.  “Maybe they just got caught up,” she suggests, half-jogging after Dolls as he efficiently clears every room with his super secret government agent training.

“Maybe,” he says neutrally, “Go check down there.” He points down the hall to their left as he goes in the other direction, and Chrissy resists the urge to salute.

Dolls may have memorized the layout of the station in case they were invaded or whatever, but Chrissy grew up here. This is her turf, and she knows the potential hiding spots better than everybody. If Waverly and Nicole are around here somewhere, they won’t be too hard to find.

She makes her way down the hallway, knowing there’s a supply closet and some old storage rooms at the end. She opens them one by one, finding them all empty as predicted until she reaches the last one. Instead of a room just full of dusty old filing cabinets, there’s Waverly sitting perched on top of one with her legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist, hands in her hair and –

Chrissy gasps and slams the door shut, face screwed up in distress.

“Are they in – ”

“Nope!” she spins around, voice pitched unnaturally high as she presses her back to the door and holds the doorknob with both hands as if Dolls is going to try and get past her into the room. “Nope, not in here, let’s go somewhere else!”

Dolls only raises an eyebrow at her and shrugs, turning back down the hallway they came and fishing his phone out of his pocket, presumably to call either Waverly or Nicole again.

Chrissy heaves a sigh of relief and slumps against the door, resisting the urge to kick her heel against it like a petulant child.

The doorknob twists hesitantly in her grip and she lets go immediately, jumping away.

“Chrissy…?”

“Check your _phones_ ,” Chrissy whispers as she hurries after Dolls, face red and trying to forget everything she just saw. 

 

* * *

 

“Sup, Chrissy,” Wynonna greets her as she breezes into the room, already halfway through a donut Chrissy knows is supposed to be dessert for after dinner. She gives her a little wave, knocking powdered sugar into the air, and Chrissy smiles as she toes off her boots.

“Hey, Wynonna. Do you need any help with dinner?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know, I’ve been banned from the kitchen,” Wynonna says cheerfully through a mouthful of donut, “You can go ask Waverly though, she’s in her room.”

Wyonna tromps by her, heading for the sofa in the other room and leaving Chrissy to glance nervously at Waverly’s open door down the hall.

Ready to bolt at the slightest sound, Chrissy paces towards it carefully, not wanting to be subjected to seeing Waverly and Nicole in the middle of something yet again. She had already had enough of that to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

Taking a deep breath, Chrissy pokes her head into the room and quickly glances around, already halfway pulling back before her she registers that there's nobody inside except Waverly, sitting on the bed with a confused expression on her face.

“Oh, thank god,” she mutters before smiling at Waverly. “Hey, Waves. Need any help with dinner?”

“Hey Chrissy, that’d be great! Thanks for coming over early. …Why did you just look so nervous?” Waverly looks at her a little weirdly as she stands and moves towards the door.

Chrissy steps back out of the doorway, following her to the kitchen. “Oh, nothing, I just – thought Nicole might be here, so…” She tilts her head and blushes lightly, feeling slightly foolish and not wanting to explain herself.

“Nicole’s only getting here later, but you’ll definitely see her by dinner,” Waverly says brightly, telling Chrissy she completely missed what she meant, but that was fine. This was a much better start to an evening with everyone together.

 

Chrissy laughs, waving at Dolls and Wynonna as she pulls on her coat and adjusts the collar. “Hey Waverly, I’m gonna head home now,” she calls out, “Have you seen Nicole? I wanted to say goodbye before – ” She stops talking as soon as she pushes the door open and is greeted by the sight of both of them jumping off of each other from where they’d been lying on the bed.

“Guys, please,” she says, pained expression clear on her face as she averts her gaze to the ceiling while they scramble for clothes, “this is like, the third time this week. Why is it always me? Does Wynonna walk in on you guys all the time?”

They each start to make varied noncommittal noises, looking at each other with vague hand gestures, and Chrissy sighs again as they try to answer.

“I mean, she does, just… you seem to do it more.”

“Which is kind of impressive, because like, I live with Wynonna.”

“That’s great,” Chrissy mumbles as she turns away, “So great. Okay, bye then. Thanks for that. Have fun, I’m leaving now!”

“Bye Chrissy!”

 

* * *

  

Chrissy keeps her head down as she digs through her purse, nodding distractedly at Maureen manning the front desk as she heads for her dad’s office. With one arm, she reaches for the doorknob and pushes the door open. “Hey Dad, do you – oh my god!”

Chrissy slaps a hand over her eyes desperately, already spinning and blushing furiously as she feels around for the door. She hears her purse hit the floor but ignores it, much more intent on getting at least the door between her and her half–naked friends.

She finally manages to slam it shut, smiling weakly at the people who turn their heads in her direction at the sound and going for a casual lean against the wood until their attention fades.

There’s some clattering from inside the office, and then a tentative knock on the wood before the door opens slowly.

Waverly’s disheveled head pokes out, smiling apologetically at Chrissy as she holds out the purse she dropped.

“Thanks, Waves,” Chrissy sighs as she takes it, not looking directly at her. “…Do you know where my Dad is?”

“Try Shorty’s,” Nicole offers awkwardly as she fiddles with the buttons of her shirt, “You’re not going to… tell him we were in here, are you?”

“Nooo,” Chrissy shakes her head as she backs away. “No, nope. Not happening, don’t worry.” Chrissy doesn’t even want to think about how _that_ conversation would go down. 

 

* * *

 

Her phone buzzes at her elbow, and Chrissy reaches for it, glad for any distraction from her coursework. Unfortunately, she swipes open the text message to see… much more of her friend than she ever wanted to.

Slamming her eyes shut, she drops her head onto the table with a groan and fumbles with her phone, jabbing at it unenthusiastically until she manages to click on Waverly’s number.

She hears it ring, and when Waverly picks up she doesn’t even bother lifting her head.

“Waverly, please tell me you didn’t just send me what I think you sent me,” Chrissy says in a strained voice, muffled by the way her face is pressed to the table.

There’s a moment of silence, and then, “Oh, shoot, I’m sorry Chrissy! That was meant for Nicole. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Chrissy repeats, somewhat miserably with her head still on the table. She doesn’t know why her friend seems so intent on traumatizing her.

“Hey, but since you’ve seen it… What do you think? Is it a good picture? Because I wanted to ask somebody’s opinion, but of course I just can’t go waving it at people, and Wynonna would make fun of me for the rest of my life!”

There’s silence, and then Chrissy realizes she’s being serious.

“Yeah, it was – it’s a great picture Waves, your girlfriend’s gonna love it.” Chrissy clears her throat and tries her best to sound supportive, because she is happy that Waverly’s finally having a good time in a relationship, but she wishes it wasn’t at the expense of her own sanity. She doesn’t like this eternal search for brain bleach she’s set out on.

“Okay, awesome! Thanks Chrissy! And sorry again,” Waverly laughs, and to her credit she does sound apologetic, but when she hangs up Chrissy keeps her head down on the table.

 

* * *

 

“You said movie,” Chrissy says petulantly, arms crossed firmly as she keeps her back turned, eyes focused on the horizon while Waverly stands in the doorway behind her. “You said, ‘Hey Chrissy, come over, we’ll watch a movie’.”

“That – that is what we’re going to do! Come on, movie night!” Waverly motions her arm at the living room, television on with pillows and blankets strewn around in front of it.

“But no one else is here.”

“What do you mean? It’s you, me, and Nicole,” Waverly waves a hand at Nicole waiting on the couch, and at her name she casts a look over her shoulder to call a greeting to Chrissy.

“That’s what I meant,” Chrissy mutters, stepping into the house and letting Waverly shut the door behind her. With no additional buffers, Chrissy no longer holds any illusions that they would behave themselves long enough to finish an entire movie.

Chrissy cautiously makes her way over to the couch, sitting down and warily watching as Waverly and Nicole settle in to cuddle on the other end of it.

 

The second she hears a small gasp and a giggle, she knows, but her head still turns involuntarily at the sound.

In a flash she’s out of her seat, moving to collect her coat. “Thanks guys, I really appreciate the invite, and I wish I could stay longer, but you know what? I just remembered like, a ton of stuff I have to finish, so I’m just going to – go do some of that, and not be here. See you later!" 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

“I’ve mentioned that that’s a really nice uniform on you, right?” Waverly noses along Nicole’s jaw, careful not to bump her head against the roof of the cramped back seat. “I can’t wait to rip it off of you.” 

“Waverly, uh – I think you’re – on my… the radio.” 

Waverly furrows her brow. “What?” 

Nicole keeps blushing, gesturing feebly to where Waverly is crushing the radio under her arm. Waverly scrambles backward with a gasp, grunting as she smacks her head against the roof of the car.

“Officer Haught would be correct on that count,” the voice crackles from the radio as soon as Waverly hastily drops her arms and scoots as far back as she can. They both stare at the radio with wide eyes as Chrissy Nedley’s voice comes through again. “Yeah, you just broadcasted that to the station.” 

Nicole and Waverly share a startled look, but before they can panic a new voice replaces Chrissy’s.

“Haught, I am begging you, please tell me you two are literally anywhere except in the back of your department–issued squad car,” Sheriff Nedley’s voice says.

“We are… not in the back of my squad car, sir.” 

 

Across town, Chrissy Nedley and her father stand with matching expressions of dismay written across their faces, and Chrissy drops her head into her hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> prayer circle for chrissy nedley to be in season 2


End file.
